I'm fine
by Kirbygirl81
Summary: This is a story with a few different couples and this is kind of like Madfox32's Let It Snow and Shes Fine. The couples include Klema Justicykes Justiskye and Phoenix x iris (Piris i guess) Anyway hope you enjoy bye ).


I'm Fine

Characters: Athena Cykes- The red-headed defense attorney in love with Apollo.

Apollo Justice- One of the brunettes who is a defense attorney in love with Athena and Ema.

Ema Skye- A brown haired detective who is in love with Apollo and Klavier.

Klavier Gavin- a German blonde haired prosecutor who likes Ema.

Trucy Wright- Apollo's half-sister who is also a brunette who likes Klavier.

Phoenix Wright- A black haired defense attorney who likes Iris and is Trucy's Father.

Iris Hawthorne- A black haired spirit medium who likes Phoenix and is really good friends with Athena and Trucy.

Wright & Co. Law Offices

It was a very early morning for Athena and Apollo because they had to get to the office at 5:00 am where Phoenix had to get there at 9:00 am like normal.

"Good morning Apollo." Athena said VERY tiredly.

"Hi Athena did Mr. Wright tell you to get here early to?" He said tiredly.

"Yes, and I didn't get to bed until 3:00."

"Same here, I couldn't sleep since I know this trial is coming up and well Juniper's being accused."

"Y-Yeah I know she called me earlier this week…"

"Yeah… But I mean she's not dead right?"

"Right! Or else I would cry A LOT!"

"I would to since you know I became really good friends with her."

"Yeah… That's true."

"Athena. Just say something like this. I'm Apollo Justice and I'M FINE!"

She just laughed. "Oh you're serious…"

"Oh C'mon Athena!" He laughed.

"Ugh fine. I'm Athena Cykes and I'M FINE!" She said then face palmed.

"There, now do you feel better?"  
"I guess…" She said then laughed and then went back to work.

9:00 AM Wright & Co. Law Offices

Phoenix couldn't have walked in at a cuter time to see his two protégées just asleep on the couch cuddled next to each other.

"Trucy stay quiet." Phoenix said to his daughter.

"Ok ok daddy." She said quietly.

Phoenix just got to work and Trucy well she just drew cute pictures of Athena & Apollo.

Apollo and Athena woke up at the same time and just screamed because they were right next to each other.

"A-Athena?! W-WHAT!?" The brown haired attorney said scared.

"I-I don't k- Hey Trucy, Mr. Wright..." She said scared as well.

"Ahh finally your awake Athena you two were asleep when we got here." Phoenix said laughing.

"Oh shut up daddy! It was kind of cute." Trucy said as she put away her drawings.

"Can I please go and get breakfast for everyone?" Athena said quietly and embarrassed

"Sure Athena can you get me and Trucy some donuts?

"Sure! And you Apollo?"

"Just a donut please if you would." He said groggily.

"Alright I'm off!" She said and quickly ran out the door.

"Polly do you like Athena?"

"W-Why?!"

"Come on Apollo tell your half sister the truth."

"Y-Yeah kind of."

Trucy couldn't help but squeal.

"Will you ever tell her Apollo?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Polly! Come on you gotta tell her!"

"J-Just get me your Psp Trucy."

"Oh ok Polly are you going to play Dangan Ronpa or something?"

"You know me to well Truce."

Then Trucy ran and got her Psp and then and her brother played Dangan Ronpa for a few minutes until Athena got back.

"Hey guys I'm back! Umm what are you guys playing?" The red haired defense attorney asked them.  
"Playing Dangan Ronpa almost done with it as well." The half siblings just said at the same time.

"Ok then?" She said then gave everyone their breakfast.

One day later

"Good morning Feenie!" Iris said happily.

"I-Iris! H-How are you?" He said happily.

"I'm great Feenie! How about you?"

"I'm great! But I just found out one of my protégées like the other…"

"Aww! That's adorable! I hope they both like each other!"

"I think Athena likes him but I don't know."

"We can set them up on a date!"

"Hmm… Ok!"

"I'll schedule for them to go to Tres Bein!"

"Ok! I'll have them meet here first and I'll get Apollo ready for possibly his first date and you and Trucy can get Athena ready with hair and stuff."

"Ok! Also Feenie umm Maya can't come down anymore is what she told me because she's the Kurain channeling technique master now."

"Oh ok. Iris can you come down more often?"

"Yes! Sister Bikini let me go for a while."

"Great!"

2 Days later (Apollo & Athena's date day)

*Bring Bring* "Apollo! It's an emergency!" Phoenix said over the phone.

"W-What!? Where are you?!"

"The office and tell Athena!" Phoenix said then hung up.

"I-I gotta run." Apollo said and texted Athena to meet him at the office cause of an emergency.

At the Wright & Co. Law offices

"M-Mr.- Never mind your okay!" Apollo said happily.

"Yes I am! Also is Athena coming?" Phoenix asked as he heard someone running up the steps.

"Mr. Wright! Your ok!" Athena said happily.

"Hello Athena how are you?" Iris asked nicely.

"I'm great Iris! What about you?"

"I'm pretty good but Athena can we do something with your hair?"

"Sure! I'm kind of tired with my normal hair style."

"Alright let's go to the guest room and get you a new hairstyle."

"Ok!" Athena said as she and Iris went to the guest room."

Apollo and Phoenix stayed in the front area, where they just sat and worked on cases but then of course the girls were back about 30 minutes later and Athena looked amazing in a purple and blue striped dress with gold pumps and a beautiful silver necklace.

"W-Wow Athena you look great!" Apollo said happily.

"T-Thanks Apollo you look nice to as always." She said happily.

"Heh. So umm do you maybe want to go to dinner or something at Tres Bien?"

"Sure! I mean it wouldn't hurt to right?"

"Ok let's go!" He said and locked fingers with Athena and they left.

At Tres Bien

"Wow such high class." Athena said happily.

"I know! I mean most restaurants are mostly garbage." Apollo said laughing.

"Your right Apollo! I- Well this restaurant is WAY better than the ones I go to a lot."

Apollo couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh come on Apollo. Shut up."

"Heh. How could I shut up without Trucy slapping me?"

"I don't know me slapping you?" She said and slapped him.

"Ow… Nice one Athena." He said and laughed.

All she could do was laugh.

"Hey Athena can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead!"

"I umm like you…" He said but trailed off.

"R-Really you do? I umm like you to."

Both of them smiled and then finished their dinners.

At Wright & Co.

"Daddy do you like Iris?" Trucy asked her father happily.

"Umm what?! Trucy Iris and I are just friends!" He said confused and kind of lying like.

"Daddy! She likes you and you sounded like you were lying when you said that."

"At least Apollo is- Hey Apollo, Athena!" Trucy's father said as his protégés walked in.

"Hey Mr. Wright!" Both of them said happily.

"Ok this dress and these pumps are killing me I'll be right back." Athena said and went into her room.

"Hey daddy do you like Iris?" The younger half sibling to Apollo asked smugly.

"N-No! I already said that once before!"

Just as he said that Apollo's bracelet reacted.

"Mr. Wright you do like Iris…"

"Crap… I forgot about you bracelet…"

"HAH! I mean umm I knew it!" Trucy said laughing and smiling.

"Darn it Trucy I hate that you always ask me questions when Apollo's near."

"I know daddy I know."

"Trucy let's go outside and leave your dad alone for a bit." Apollo said and walked outside.

"Coming Apollo!"

"Hey guys wait up!" Athena said as she walked out in her normal clothes.

"Hurry up Athena!"

Outside

"Tag Trucy not me!" Athena yelled to Apollo as she was running away.

"Nope! I will get you back for last week!" He said and tagged her.

"I hate you Apollo…"

"Alright Athena your it get me or Polly and you basically win this time." Apollo's half- sister said happily since Athena had been it about 15 times this game.

"Hmm, APOLLO YOU ARE SO DEAD!" She yelled and ran immediately after him.

And after 1 minute he was tagged by the red haired attorney.

"Welp you win Athena!" Trucy said as Klavier and Ema walked up to them.

"Hey Everyone!" Ema said happily.

"Hello Herr Forehead, The two lovely Fraulien's."

"Good god Klavier's here." Apollo said and went inside.

"I'll talk to him." The detective said and went inside.

Inside

"Apollo you ok?" The detective asked concerned.

"I'm fine Ema… It's just Klavier's annoying in my opinion." He said and sat down.

"Yeah I guess he is at times…" She said and laughed.

"I knew you would agree." He laughed.

"Apollo, you're special and much cooler than Klavier."

"Thanks, you're really cool too Ema."

Then he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"T-Thanks A-A-Apollo." She stuttered.

"Also Ema. Try to retake the forensics test. You'll be the best forensic scientist ever."

"Alright alright. That means Klavier may have to play some songs for me to retake it but whatever right." She said and laughed.

"I guess so. How about you talk to him now?"

"Ok! Come with me, because it looked like you three were having fun playing tag outside." She said then they both left.

Outside

"Klavier, I have a request for you." Ema said to her boyfriend.

"Yes Fraulein Detective?" He said happily and still called her Fraulein Detective even though they were dating.

"Can you play a few songs at the test building so I don't have to redo another year of college?"

"Nein. I'm kidding Fraulein I'll play the songs."

"Thanks Klavier!"

A/N: Ending on a cliffhanger for fun =). I have a thank you for my fan fiction friend MadFox your awesome! Madfox let me write a story like hers and its like two of hers Which are Let It Snow and Shes Fine =) Thanks again MadFox! Anyway thank for reading please Review and check out MadFox32! Ok thanks bai! ~Kirbygirl81


End file.
